


It Seemed Appropriate, Given Our Field of Work

by icyvanity



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyvanity/pseuds/icyvanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camille sauntered back in holding the largest one, which she placed down on the table and gazed at it with the sort of admiration one would usually save for expensive cars and small infants.<br/>or<br/>Camille proposes a pumpkin carving contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seemed Appropriate, Given Our Field of Work

**Author's Note:**

> For Stitchers Meet Day 5 ([camsten + pumpkins](http://ashlehd.tumblr.com/post/127252454181/stitchersmeet-day-5))

“You’ve seriously never carved a pumpkin before,” Cameron said, face a mask of surprise. It wasn’t a question; it was as if her childhood was so unconventional, that _of course_ Kirsten had never carved a pumpkin before. What was he thinking?

Kirsten shrugged as if it wasn’t all that strange, “Ed tried to get me to for the first few years I was living with him, but I was never really interested.”

Cameron and Kirsten were standing in her dining room on the same side of the table, which held two large pumpkins. Camille sauntered back in holding the largest one, which she placed down on the table and gazed at it with the sort of admiration one would usually save for expensive cars and small infants.

“Where’s the other one?” Kirsten asked, tilting her head to the side and pointing at the pumpkins.

Camille jerked her thumb over her shoulder, “Linus is having some difficulty carrying his in. It’ll probably take him a few minutes.” At this, Linus made an affirming noise from outside the house. “But, you’ve never carved one of these bad boys?” Kirsten shrugged, and Camille continued, “Well you better be a quick learner, because I have just decided we’re having a carving contest.”

Cameron snorted at this, and Camille turned to him with her brows raised, “Think you can beat me, nerd boy? You should probably know that I’ve won a _plethora_ of carving contests, and I don’t intend to lose this to any of you.”

“What are we wagering?” Kirsten asked.

Camille shrugged, “I’d say we each throw in about $100. That’s a decent prize. Plus, there’s a pair of $400 boots that I’ve had my eye on for weeks.”

Linus appeared in the doorway at this moment, sweating and looking out of breath as he lugged the pumpkin onto the table. Cameron pulled out his wallet and slapped a hundred down in the middle of the table. Kirsten and Camille had twenties and tens, while Linus had a strange combination of mostly singles and change, which his pockets didn’t seem large enough to contain.

* * *

 

“I have a folder of my past carvings on my phone,” Cameron said, handing his phone to Kirsten, “in case you need an idea.”

Camille snorted at him as Kirsten looked through the pictures with mild disbelief.

“Is this seriously a carving of the Starship Enterprise?” Kirsten asked, looking back up at Cameron.

He nodded, “There’s also the Death Star,” he said, scrolling past a few pictures to one where the pumpkin was literally turned _into_ the Death Star. At her questioning look, he went on, “The contest was space themed.”

She nodded and handed him back his phone, “I have an idea.”

Camille muttered, “I can’t wait to see this.”

* * *

 

It turns out Linus is easily scared by chainsaws, and yes, it is because of Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Camille still used it as her method of carving, but perhaps that was just because she’s a creature of spite.

* * *

 

“Time is _up_!” Camille yelled, slamming her tools down onto the table. “Turn your pumpkins this way and come stand behind me.”

Camille had created an image of someone climbing out of the pumpkin that was actually quite terrifying; Linus seemed to have attempted to make a skull, but no one was completely sure; Cameron had replicated the Hyrule Shield; and Kirsten had made an anatomically correct brain.

“It seemed appropriate, given our field of work,” Kirsten explained, as Cameron took a step closer to examine her work. Camille glared at Kirsten, slapping the envelope of bet money into her hand.

Cameron looked up at Kirsten excitedly, “Wow! You even included the hypothalamus.”

Kirsten shrugged, “I hear you talk about these things all the time, I thought I should at least learn something about them.”

* * *

 

She ended up using the money to buy those boots for Camille as an early Christmas present, so no one _really_ lost, did they.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang out with me on tumblr](http://lady-gryffindor.tumblr.com)


End file.
